I'm Gone Away
by Sandy87
Summary: A very silly songfic! No, it's not at all sad, like you might think from the title. Now, it is funnier if you know the real song, but I'd say it's okay by itself, too. Have fun!


Disclaimer: ::chanting:: I don't own diddly-squat, diddly- squat, diddly-squat! I don't own diddly-squat, because, um, ::glances around:: um, becauseIjustdon'tsothere,nya!  
  
Yes, another dumb one from me. This is a spoof of a Tenesee folk song I'm singing in choir right now. Daxter's actually the one who's getting the words right, though (you'd think he'd be the one goofing up and little-miss- smarty-pants-(that-show-her-underwear) would get them right, but.... Oi...I must be really loosing it.  
  
I might have to put my in-the-works J&D fic off for quite a while, because: a.)school's keeping me really busy, b.)I've got writer's block on it, and c.)I've got ideas for other categories that need to be written out before they make me insane! Well, that, and I just got Harvest Moon 64, and it's just as addictive as Back to Nature, if not more. It's a used copy, and YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! I worked hard to find the dang thing! Besides, PS2's are newer. It's just that the PS2 version of HM isn't so addictive. It's fun, but it gets repetitive faster than the others, IMHO.  
  
This takes place the evening after their visit to Misty Island. Remember, it was sunrise when they went to see Samos, and unless you had played the game before (or were just such a gaming pro that you instantly knew what to do and how to do it), it was probably dark by the time you got done on Geiser Rock (I know it was for me). So, I'm taking this from a novice's time standards and saying it's that evening.  
  
  
  
I'm Gone Away...  
  
Daxter, as his new furry self, lay awake in an oversized pile of Jak's laundry (it was clean, of course, until the little ottsel put his dirty feet in there). He wasn't used to sleeping with a tail, so he constantly rolled over onto it. That, and his fur was fully of itchy fleas. He absently scratched at one particularly annoying spot while he contemplated what he could do that night. After all, he certainly wasn't going to get any sleep.  
  
Then, he remembered: Keira! It was dark, but she stayed up late working on her inventions. She probably wasn't asleep yet. However, if he didn't hurry up and start his serenade, she would be!  
  
With what was remarkable grace for the clumbsy oaf, he pulled his gloves and goggles back on, only tripping four times! Then, he straightened them in front of the only mirror in the house, which was really more like a pollished chunk of Precursor metal that had been found by the boys a while back and shined up. It had no writing, and there were plenty of other samples of the ore around, so Samos had let the boys keep it. Deciding that he was "extremely good-looking", the ottsel hurried off to the Haggai hut.  
  
Noticing that the wooden door to her room was shut, and that everything had an unussaul, alarm-like device of some sort or another attached to it, Daxter thought to go around back to her bedroom window. 'That'll be more romantic, anyway!' he thought to himself. He pulled himself up onto the window sill and cleared his throat. Her bed, mere feet away, showed a form that twitched and moaned at the sound. Ignoring this, he straightened himself up, took a deep breath, and let out in tones that would make the Lurker dogs howl in fear,  
  
"I'm gone a-way,  
  
For to stay  
  
a little while.  
  
But I'm commin' back,  
  
if I go ten-thousand mile,"  
  
he said.  
  
"Oh, who will tie  
  
your shoe?  
  
And who will glove  
  
your hand?  
  
And who will  
  
kiss your ruby lips when I am gone?  
  
"Look away,  
  
look away,  
  
over Sand-o'er.*"  
  
Annoyed with the loud racket comming from so close a source, Keira shot up in bed and hurled her pillow at Daxter, who took almost no notice at all. Noting that he had been "singing" a song, she decided to play along and sign back to him:  
  
"He's gone away,  
  
I hope he stays  
  
more than a while.  
  
And he don't come back,  
  
but he goes ten-thousand mile,"  
  
she said.  
  
"Oh, Daxter, my shoes...  
  
don't tie! And they're not gloves;  
  
they're bracers!  
  
And I would not  
  
kiss you if you were the last living thing on this planet!  
  
"Go away!  
  
Go away!  
  
And don't come back!"  
  
Of course, all this sound did not go unnoticed. Now, Samos had somehow succeded in drowning it out with his own snoring, but Jak, who was an oddly light sleeper, heard most - if not all - of it. He decided to go rescue Keira from his friend's voice, which would not carry a tune in a bucket (he should know; they had been on camping trips together before. Jak quickly learned to say that he had lost his voice and could not sing campfire songs, and that he would rather fish - the quietist activity known, if you wanted to catch anything).  
  
It was not hard to get to the hut, even in the dark. A blind man could have found it by the sheer noise alone. He spotted Daxter on the lower window sill and grabbed him rather uncerimoniously from behind. Quickly, Keira thanked him for his timely save, saying that there might not have been a furball to save ten minutes later, nor a bit of her sanity. She said goodnight, to which Jak merely gave a nod.  
  
After the boys had left, she got an odd, dreamy look on her face and began twirling around the room, dancing and humming to herself. She would not have minded if it had been Jak who woke her up from the one night she managed to get herself to sleep early. However, she justified that as being only because Daxter annoyed her and could not sing at all, and for no other reason (A/N: but we know differently, don't we? ;D).  
  
  
  
*The orrigional word is not "Sand-o'er" (Sandover), of course. It was "Yandro", which I would guess to be the name of a river, but it could be a town, county, or just a flat stretch of land. And, in the orrigional, the girl merely repeats what the boy said, except saying that "pappy" will tie her shoes for her (IMO, if she's old enough to be dating, then she's old enough to dress herself, but...), and "mammy" (I hate that word) will put on her gloves for her, and that he gets to kiss her when he gets back.  
  
So, how did you like it? And no, I wasn't trying to be a pervert with that underwear crack up there. It's just that WHITE KINDA SHOWS UP NEXT TO PURPLE, and once something's been pointed out to you, it sticks out and you subconciously watch for it. ::grumbles:: So, yeah. And, of course, I had to put in a nice little piece of fluff there at the end. Now, I don't know for certain that Daxter can't sing, but I DO know it's hard to sing with a voice that's not warmed up. Plus, he's Daxter, good at nothing but making wisecracks and thinking he's all that and a bag o' chips, too! So, yeah...whatever. Ja ne, minna-san! 


End file.
